Gratitud por Infidelidad
by Dulcechiiel
Summary: Kagome recibe de pronto aquella noticia, más que lamentable le resulta injusta. Inuyasha fue injusto y desconsiderado. Pero cómo culparlo... Si lo cierto es que en su interior albergaba un sentimiento que no habria dejado salir jamás de no ser por su infidelidad. ¿Hay espacio en ella para amistad aún?


La pelinegra abrió débilmente sus labios para dejar escapar su aliento. Asombro o sorpresa…

– ¿…Qué…Qué dijiste? – Pestañeó confundida… o más bien tratando de deshacerse de lo que había creído oír de aquellos labios.

– Me… ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir…? – Preguntó de nuevo, tenia que haber escuchado mal. Sus grandes ojos chocolates inspeccionaron el rostro del hombre a su lado.

– Inuyasha. – Le llamó. Su mano femenina tomó el brazo del hombre, como forzándole para que le viera a la cara. El antes atractivo hombre a su lado parecía más interesado en ver el pasto del suelo que en mirarle a los ojos de una vez.

Él por fin empezó a subir su rostro otra vez, el hombre alzó su rostro lentamente hasta que la chica pudo ver sus ojos, ojos que solo mostraban una cosa. Culpa.

Pero Inuyasha parecía sin habla.

– Oye, háblame… Eso que dijiste, ¿es mentira no es cierto? – Su voz más bien parecía pretender que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero eso no sería así.

– …Kagome… – Inuyasha casi susurró su nombre, la culpa lo invadía, sabia que iba a ser difícil, pero ya lo había hecho. ¿Que había dicho? – Kagome es cierto lo que te dije.

La respiración de la azabache empezó a alterarse al oír aquello. Pero incrédula aun no daba total crédito, pero ya eso estaba cambiando, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

– ¿Cómo que es cierto?, pero si tu me acabas de decir que… Mi… mi ami…

– ¡No lo hagas más difícil Kagome, créeme en lo que te he dicho!… – Inuyasha pareció no poder contenerse, sabia que sus palabras eran las peores, pero necesitaba que le creyera de una vez, _Yo también estoy sufriendo…_– Yo y… nosotros lo hicimos…

– ¿Pero hicieron qué?… ¿Durmieron juntos?

Inuyasha solo volvió a bajar esa mirada dorada, Kagome se llevó una mano a su boca.

– Kagome lo siento.

– ¿Qué?... – La mano con la que había estado sosteniéndole el brazo fue arrebatada con rapidez – ¿Mi mejor amiga dices?, ¿estuviste con mi mejor amiga…?

– Puedo explicarlo…

La primera lágrima escapó de los ojos oscuros. – Qué dices Inuyasha… No puede ser…

– Kikio y yo… Yo había tomado mucho, recuerdo que habíamos peleado y después de eso… Yo creo, creí que eras tú.

Otras lágrimas salieron con más fluidez que la anterior. Siempre le habían dicho que se parecía a su amiga, parecían hermanas, pero hasta ahora… eso la había hecho dichosa, hasta feliz. Pero el chico con el que salía ahora se lo decía de aquella manera.

– Tú creíste que ella era yo. ¿Cómo puedes?… Kikio y yo no nos parecemos en nada… Claro que en nada.

– Kagome… – El peliplata moviéndose por fin en un largo rato se inclinó tratando de llevar su mano al hombro de la azabache. Anticipadamente ella le encaró antes.

– ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿cómo pudieron?, yo… Yo confiaba en… – Volvió a bajar su rostro mojado mientras trató de secarlo con sus manos, ¿qué había pasado? La habían engañado… – ¿No es una broma verdad?, estás siendo sincero conmigo y parece que ya no hay nada que hacer.

– Kagome… – Volvió a mencionar con su voz carente de emoción, Kagome ya no quería escucharla.

– ¡Ya vete, ¿qué estás haciendo todavía aquí Inuyasha?! … Yo ya no quiero verte. – Negó con la cabeza, su vista era borrosa por el agua de sus ojos, así que la bajó a sus manos. Estaba sentada en el suelo, desecha, pero aun así lo que quería era… – Necesito tiempo para pensar, ya que si te quedas más tiempo aquí no respondo de lo que haga… o lo que te diga. Tú ya me conoces ¿no?...

– Es solo que… ¡Yo creí que te conocía! – Tras oír esas palabras el arrepentido hombre se marchó, sus pasos alejándose apenas podían ser escuchados.

– _Kagome lo siento… Nunca quise herirte a ti_. – Solo él podría tener la certeza de lo mucho que le dolía, pero además no tenía por qué tener el valor para intentar demostrárselo a Kagome.

La azabache escondía su cara entre sus rodillas, después de todo la realidad era una razón para llorar, afortunadamente ella tenia a Sango quien era por ahora su única amiga, su confianza en ella era inmensa pero sentía que la que le profesaba a Kikio se había fracturado intensamente. Escuchó el sonido de las hojas cecas en el suelo, el césped estaba cubierto de ellas. Supo que él estaba ahí.

Levantó apenas su rostro – Yo… pensé que era Inuyasha que había regresado.

El joven de tez clara le miraba hacia abajo, parecía que no tenia nada que decirle por su breve silencio – Eso no pasará, él ya no se te acercará mientras no seas tú quien lo busque.

Se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, más a su corta confusión se le asomó una idea de a lo que podía referirse… ¿Qué le habría echo exactamente? – Gracias… Muchas Gracias Sesshomaru.

Agradeció sinceramente mientras casi podría sonreír para él. Aún en su estado. ¿En su estado? Oh, era cierto… cayó en la cuenta – No te gusta que esté así ¿verdad? Dijiste que odias a las chicas que lloran como lo estoy haciendo…

El ambarino cayó, toda la reprobación podía mostrarla en sus ojos ámbares, que sin duda Kagome podía leer, incluso ahora estaba adivinando todo lo que quería decirle y decayó, pero justo cuando bajó su rostro él llamó su atención. No permitiría que volviera con ese llanto así.

La azabache no demoró nada en tomar la mano que él le ofrecía, se puso de pie y aunque le faltaba mucho para estar a la altura de Sesshomaru así era mejor. Lo que necesitaba era un apoyo… Lo que más quería… Lo que deseaba y añoraba eran…

Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon cuando esta empezó a derramar lágrimas en su pecho, Qué otra cosa podría esperar de Kagome. Aun así la abrazó sin saber que con solo eso estaba brindándole el reconforte más grande que Kagome esperaba recibir, la reacción en ella fue confusa, su dolor fue sutilmente aminorado hasta que tuvo la certeza, se sentía definitivamente aliviada. Aliviada gracias a él…

A pesar de que ella no deseara apartarse de sus brazos estaba consiente de que no era algo que ella podría volver a hacer, esa era una oportunidad tan preciada como poco común. Tampoco era que deseaba ser herida nuevamente. Aun así por unos momentos se mantuvo así.

– Mucho mejor. – Dijo él mientras le hacia mirarle. Seguido de esto se separó de ella para girarse. Kagome le miró mientras este caminaba en frente de ella, lo que deseaba era tener la seguridad de qué era correcto hacer ahora, pero solo podía callar. Su tristeza en parte por su confusión siempre seguiría con ella, o al menos eso parecía pasado los días, las semanas, y hasta los meses.

– Hoy después de tanto tiempo… volví a hablar con Kikio.

Era una de esas noches en que tenia la dicha de ser acompañada por Sesshomaru, esas noches se habían vuelto sus favoritas, contemplaban en cielo estrellado y ella solía ser quien más hablaba, pero las pocas intervenciones de él le hacían saber que eran conversaciones y charlas las que tenían. El ambarino nunca había tocado el tema de lo sucedido con la azabache y su hermanastro aunque no lo había olvidado. Pensó que para Kagome ese era un tema delicado y del que preferiría no volver a hablar, pero al parecer el tiempo le había curado de su tristeza.

Le miró de reojo invitándola a proseguir.

– Pues… – Dirigió su vista al cielo, tan solo con recordar esos momentos podía sentir lo importante que eran para ella después de todo – Sospecho que ella quería hablarme desde hace días pero no había encontrado la oportunidad. Hoy finalmente se me acercó y yo me mostré con todas las intenciones de escucharla.

Él también levantó su rostro al cielo. Ella continuó.

– Me dijo que no pretendía que la perdonara, y que a pesar de que lo quisiera no se sentía capaz de mirarme a los ojos como antes. Sabes, ella nunca antes fue así, siempre mantuvo su postura firme como si yo fuera su hermana menor.

– Eso fue lo que me hizo saber que era sincera, entonces me dijo que había algo que deseaba con todo su corazón decirme, y que solo Dios sabia cuan verdad era. – Kagome bajó sus ojos apagados y luego le miró al ambarino con un nuevo brillo – Dijo que pasara lo que pasara nunca debía creer que nuestra amistad fue fingida. Por su parte, ella nunca pretendió fingir cariño por mí… Yo estoy segura de que no me mintió.

– ¿Crees que estoy equivocada? – Preguntó ella unos instantes después.

–… Tú eres quien la conoce, no creo que te hayas equivocado al sentir que era sincera.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha, en sus ojos se reflejaban los luceros – Eso es lo que pienso… Pero entonces recuerdo que… Antes yo creí que la conocía…

Sesshomaru se puso de pie ante la nueva expresión melancólica de la pelinegra, Kagome al verle también se puso de pie rápidamente pero sin cesar en su charla. – También creí conocer a Inuyasha, pero hubo una debilidad en ellos que ignoraba totalmente, o simplemente no le presté atención cuando debí…

– ¿Entonces…? – Interrogó él al no encontrar el sentido de sus palabras.

– Es que creo que hubo momentos en los que realmente dirigía mi atención hacia otra cosa. Cuando quise arreglarlo ya era tare… Y pasó lo que pasó… – Los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Tú los perdonarás Kagome, sé que lo harás. – Le dijo sin verle, la azabache se sintió temerosa por saber lo que realmente quería decir él con esas palabras, ¿estaría reprochándoselo?, ¿el que los perdonara? – Esa es una de tus mejores cualidades.

La pelinegra casi suspiró al oír eso, eso era lo mejor que había oído de aquellos labios antes. Él joven se giró para constatar lo que había dicho con sus hermosos ojos, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la azabache. Él tal vez no lo sabia pero la magia de aquel momento envolvió a la azabache la cual se sintió hipnotizada, casi en trance, pero acabó cuando él volvió a girarse al frente disponiéndose a continuar su marcha.

– Sesshomaru, confieso que antes…Yo quería evitar esto… – Empezó a hablar decidida, con sus manos apuñadas a los lados y el rostro cabizbajo – No quería que esto sucediera… Tal vez en el fondo siempre lo supe pero aun así estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante, a estar con Inuyasha porque él sí me amaba.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... – Bajó levemente sus finas cejas con interrogación ahora forzado a verla. ¿A qué venia eso?

– Que yo estaba dejando lo demás de lado porque creía en Inuyasha. Creía que estando a su lado volvería a amarlo y lo que… – Le miró armándose de valor – Lo que siento por ti desaparecería entonces.

En el dorado intenso de sus ojos podía vislumbrarse el brillo de sorpresa que las palabras de la azabache le producían. Kagome por unos momentos se sintió vacilar, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir callando los sentimientos que la invadían, y que con el tiempo no se habían ido como esperaba.

– ¿No… puedes entenderme? – Preguntó intentando adivinar en sus ojos dorados. Justo ahora, hace unos momentos y todos los días y semanas que estaba a su lado sentía ese remolino en su estomago, lo intenso de los latidos de su corazón, las fuertes ansias que tenia de ser correspondida por él… Y lo que más deseaba, confesárselo – Cuando te conocí… y cuando compartí contigo reconocí algo más en mí, pero me dije que lo importante para mí debía ser Inuyasha, mientras estuviera a su lado y él fuera feliz yo podría imaginarme ese futuro a su lado. Pero después…

– Después supe que no me amaba. Pensé que… mis esfuerzos no habían sido correspondidos y que había sido en vano. – Continuó viendo el suelo – Me dolió mucho todo eso pero, lo que pensé en esos momentos era que lo mejor y más justo era que el tiempo me ayudaría a solucionar esto… Quería verme como tú lo haces. Me refiero a corresponder tu amistad, verte como un amigo…

– Pero no pude hacerlo… – Lo cierto de sus palabras le hizo sentir triste. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella ahora?

Pensó que era el momento para intentar subir sus ojos oscuros hasta él, pero no pudo descifrar nada de lo que pensaba. Eso le hizo pensar que todo estaba perdido. – Estás en desacuerdo… Yo… Quiero oír tu respuesta.

Sesshomaru le miró voltearse levemente para darle la espalda, sus cabellos azabaches se balancearon con el viento al igual que la plisada falda que llevaba puesta esa noche. Él había tenido que cederle su abrigo por el viento frio. Se acercó a ella y la hizo voltearse con sus manos. Kagome le miró atenta, casi conteniendo la respiración ante el silencio de este, aunque, ella no debía arrepentirse, cada palabra que le había dicho no era más que la verdad con la que su corazón le había indicado actuar.

– Kagome… – Empezó a hablar atrayéndola hasta su pecho, dejó una mano sobre su cabello negro, la chica se sintió inmóvil y atónita – Puedes hacer lo que quieras… son tus sentimientos.

Esas palabras se las dijo en voz baja con el rostro sobre el de ella. Kagome inhaló levemente y comprendió lo que quería decirle, una ilusión creció aun más en su interior. Cerró sus ojos por los siguientes momentos antes de que Sesshomaru se separara de ella y emprendiera la marcha con paso lento, tal vez prediciendo que esta aún estaba parada en el mismo lugar. Después de unos momentos por fin escuchó los pasos de ella acercándose a él. Lo que no se esperó era que esta le interceptara de pronto por detrás.

Kagome le rodeó con sus brazos mientras pegaba su rostro en su espalda – Ya sé qué es lo que haré. No me rendiré… Porque te quiero a ti, Sesshomaru.

**End?**

* * *

**Etto, aqui de nuevo yopi...**

**Espero les guste, les quiero!**

* * *

_Acontinuación, un a serie de imagenes momentos entre estos dos amigos juntos, Momentos Sessh/Kag bajan por la pantalla. _

_¿Cuales momentos?_

_Bueno... Ellos comiendo helado... Ellos viendo una pelicula... Ellos Bailando (En realidad Kagome bailandole ((Para ser realista))_

_Ellos en la feria... Ellos en un barco... _

_¿Kagome debe robarle un beso...?_

_¿O eso no debo dejarlo a su imaginación?_

_Espero sus opiniones..._


End file.
